Wake Me in the Morning
by KaliTracer
Summary: Harvey and Mike take advantage of a Sunday morning to themselves. *Slash*


A/Ns: I got bored in Math. I apologize for NOTHING.

Also, so maybe just a smidge a bit or so I will be trying to keep up posting once a week on Mondays. TRYING. If I miss a Monday don't kill me, but I'm thinking that today(monday) will be the days I will have the time to edit and work on posts. Other days are just too swamped with college stuffs.

* * *

"Sna-rf-hmph," Mike huffs, unsurping the pillow that had been that had been using him as a pillow, as his head comes up. Seeing where he is, Mike shuffles over and buries his face in Harvey's neck, partially waking the older man.

"-arvey, I want pancakes," Mike mutters, kissing the skin near his mouth. It's just past dawn, Mike's notes, and they both have this Sunday to themselves. For once they have some time to relax and enjoy themselves.

"Or what?" Harvey grumps, "you'll eat me instead?" He shifted, getting a solid arm around Mike's waist. It's covered in a pair of t-shirts, long and short sleeve as a byproduct of the colder season. Harvey couldn't wait until summer season when the condo was warm enough to make Mike wander around in boxer-briefs.

"You wish," Mike snorts, biting at his lover's neck affectionately. He paused after a moment, as he begins to doze lightly on Harvey.

"Do you really want me to cook pancakes?" Harvey asks, because he's pretty sure they don't have eggs or milk...or you know, pancake mix.

A snort of laughter comes from his neck. "I want to eat them not use them as frisbees," is the amused answer.

"Hey!" Harvey says, tickling the waist within his grasp, making Mike buck and wiggle as he tries to get out his reach.

"No fair! It's too early for tickling!" Mike squeals, grabbing at Harvey's arms to try and get him to stop. Fingers skim over his stomach before going up to his armpits where he's almost severely ticklish. One good press and he's scrambling around on the bed, Harvey now towering over him, with a wicked look in his eyes.

"Now I've got you right where I want you," he says, knowing every spot that causes the younger man to twitch and giggle and plead for a cease and deciss. Harvey pauses, letting Mike shift and start to calm before running a thumb directly over a nipple under the shirt.

"Ohh," Mike says, eyes going wide as his breathing settles for a second.

Harvey grins, and moves in for a kiss, coaxing his lover's mouth open so that he can suck on his tongue as they begin to grind together.

"Fuck, Harvey," Mike groaned. "Did I not satisfy you last night?" he whispered, breathless.

"I need you again," Harvey said, pushing up Mike's shirt, licking and biting at his stomach.

Gasping in a moan, Mike's hands come up to grip at Harvey's arms.

"Yes, yes, _please_," Mike arched his back as his lover mouthed at his rapidly swelling cock through the layers of pajama pants and briefs.

"God, I want you," Harvey groaned, tugging at the pants and underwear. Need lights up inside him; his body shivering with the desire to be inside his lover again.

"Hurry up," Mike demands, sitting up to pull off his own shirts. The layers now an inconveniencing obstacle rather than welcomed comfort.

Sitting up, Harvey pulls off his own t-shirt, all ready feeling the heat rising under his skin. He breathes in their combined scent that's spread all over the sheets.

"Help me with my pants," Mike says, throwing his shirts across the room, toppling a stack of folders in the corner.

Chucking his own to the other side of the room, Harvey strips the blond out of his pants and briefs in one motion. Enjoying the sight of Mike's cock filling and twitching, Harvey tosses the pants off the side of the bed.

Leaning down, the he licks a path up Mike's prick, making his lover gasp and tremble under his touch.

"Come on, Harvey, get undressed," he pants, rolling to the side of the bed to fish the lube out of nightstand.

Flipping onto his back, Harvey shucks his pants and boxers, kicking them down to the end of the bed. He strokes himself, though he's all ready stiff. Before he can get back up onto Mike, the blond has straddled the older lawyer.

Opening the lube, Mike drizzles some on his fingers and then some more over Harvey's hard flesh. Snapping the tube shut, Mike reaches behind himself, pressing the first finger inside his opening. He spreads the lube inside as far as he can. Harvey's hand works the lube on his dick until it covers his length.

"Mike," Harvey groans, hips bucking on their own accord. He wants to tell him not to rush, that this part is important and will take as much time as he needs.

"No, I need you to stretch me out. I want to feel it," he arches his back as he grazes his prostrate, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body.

"Fuck, yes, whatever you want." Protests that should be there, aren't. Harvey wants to give his lover anything, everything he wants.

Positioning himself, Mike forces himself to slow down. He wants to rush, oh god how he wants to, but he needs this to last. The first pressure is welcomed, Mike sighs through it, even as his body stretches far past what's its expecting. He's usually so thoroughly prepped, opened carefully by Harvey that this is new.

"Oh _yes,_ Mike!" Harvey cries out, fingers going to his lover's hips and digging in there. He wants to thrust up in that so tight heat, wants it so badly, but he's still terrified to hurt Mike.

"You're so big," Mike sighs, never one to feed the lawyer's ego, but needing to say it now. He breathes out against the flux of muscles trying to rebel at the intrusion. It does push toward pain, bordering that line between pleasure and pain. This, he thinks, this is what I wanted.

Moaning and whimpering, Harvey clenches his eyes closed, afraid to see his lover slowly lowering himself onto his aching flesh. It's too much, this tightness, this heat. He's not used to this, whatever this _need_ is that has taken over him, and how it's with Mike, every time with Mike...it grows, consumes him.

As his body adjusts, Mike raises up, shuddering at the feeling of Harvey's cock rubbing at his passage. He waits until the head is almost pulling against his rim before letting his weight drag him down again. They both cry out as Harvey goes deeper than before, forcing Mike open further.

"Mi-Mike, please," Harvey doesn't know what he's asking for, just that his body's feeling hot and dizzy. He can barely keep his eyes open, needing to see Mike, but the sight causing his hips to want to buck up.

"Shhh, I've got you," Mike says, raising himself up and down again. He works faster now that his body is loosening. Each up and down motion, sends a new wave of pleasure through his body. His dick twitches, standing up straight as it takes more interest in what they are doing.

Finally after a moment, Harvey finds himself completely encased inside his lover. He hips jerk up off the bed, as he holds Mike steady.

"Fuck yes," Mike leans forward, hands caressing his lover's chest, before planting his hands on either side of Harvey's head and rolling his hips.

"Come on, Harvey. As hard as you can, as hard as you need." He tilts his chin up in challenge.

"Yes," Harvey sighs, raising up his knees to plant his feet, before putting his arms around Mike's waist and driving his hips up into his lover's willing flesh.

Sharp, fast thrusts overtake them, as Harvey holds Mike in place for each jerk of his hips. They're strong, hard, overwhelming thrusts and neither of them seem able to slow themselves down.

Mouth agape, Mike's making whimpering noises in the back of his throat, every few comes a gasping breath. Pleasure jolts through his body, disconnected and keen on burning throughout his body.

Harvey, beneath him, spills a litany of nonsense out, holding onto his control by panting words in Mike's suddenly damp skin.

"Yespleaseyes, so good, tight-ohgodtight. Yes, Mike, so good. fuckyou'rethebest-please, yes, please, baby I need you. I need it," his grip somehow tightens, as Harvey feels his body racing ahead without his permission. He feels ablaze with this fervor. His body _needs_ Mike, to focus the craving and desire.

The noises Mike makes increases in frequency and volume, before he's crying out, body vibrating as he finds himself sucker punched with an orgasm. Semen spurts unheeded and unexpected across them both, as the blond lets loose a scream that seems to have been building along with his climax.

"Ohgod-_Mike_!" Harvey shouts a moment later, hips pushing up into that perfect heat. His senses white out, blanketed completely in pleasure. Muscles move without control as he jerks up again and again helplessly pulsing up into his lover.

They both shudder and tremor through their orgasms, until weakened by them, they drop back to the bed. Legs sprawling out, Harvey runs a hand up Mike's back, surprised to find sweat cooling there. He isn't sure how much time has passed, doesn't care to look. Mike's head rests on Harvey's chest, as they both heave to get the oxygen they desperately need.

"Fuck," Mike mutters, finally getting some of his breath back.

"Yeah," Harvey agreed. His muscles protest as he shifts to ease himself out of Mike's ass. The young lawyer shudders when they separate.

"I-uh, I wasn't expecting...that," Mike says, shifting a little as his body begins to come back from wherever Harvey had taken it.

"Sorry," is all that the senior partner can think to say.

"You're _sorry_?" Mike huffs, before chuckling a bit.

"What?" Harvey asks, blinking in surprise at the giggling man on his chest.

"You just fucked me, and I really mean this, like I have never been fucked before, and you're _apologizing_ for it?" Mike questions, leaning up to look at his boyfriend.

Pausing for a moment, Harvey looks up adorably confused for the moment.

"You're welcome?" he asks, uncertain.

Chuckling, Mike shakes his head. "So, you said I'm the best." He smirks.

"Oh, what did I say about being smug?" Harvey demands, reaching up to thread his fingers through Mike's short hair.

"You love me smug," Mike says, shit-eating-grin in place.

"I love you, period," Harvey counters, unable to contain the wonderful feeling of having the best thing in the world wrapped up in his arms.

Smiling, Mike leans in and kisses him. Languidly they touch each, trading kisses and low groans as they rest on each other. Moments pass, and even though the kisses begin to heat up, they aren't in a hurry now. They have a long glorious day together, and nothing to do...

Pulling back, Mike looks Harvey dead in the eye. "Don't think this gets you out of getting me pancakes. It's fucking cold outside, and you owe me some goddamn pancakes."

"You're ruining our moment," Harvey states, hand going down to cup the round globes of his lover's ass.

"I want some pancakes, Harvey," Mike says, as his partner flips them over with renewed energy. Harvey hums in agreement, kissing his way down Mike's chest.

"And not just any pancakes, I want chocolate chip pancakes. Do you hear me, Harvey?" Mike asks, trying to ignore the way his lover's mouth is so damn distracting on his stomach. He gets another hum of agreement for his trouble as Harvey pushes his legs open and nibbles at a thigh.

"Plus eggs. You don't even have eggs in this plaaaaa-ce!" Mike sucks in a breath, as Harvey begins to lick at tender flesh.

"Are you really going to-Oh fuck yes, Harvey. God that's good, but don't you dare think-Ah! Yes! _Harvey!" _

Pancakes it turns out, could wait until later.


End file.
